onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Accino
Don Accino is the patriarch of the Accino Family and the main antagonist of the anime only Lovely Land Arc. He was designed by Oda personally. Appearance Accino is a large, obese man, with thin arms and legs, who resembles a jungle tribesman, with a bearded face and a mustache that ends in two curls. His hair has four upright square edged ends that almost look like jungle leaves. He has tattoos resembling roses, with blue spirals at their sides, on both the arms. His eyes are always covered by a pair of circular sunglasses, and he has big earrings that have little pendants hanging from them. He has a tie that is, apparently, somehow attached onto his chest via a clasp-like object shaped like the Accino Family's insignia. The tie is bright red and has a teeth-like design on it, possibly to complete the clasp with the other part of the Jolly Roger-like symbol. The insignia also appears on a black band on the front of Accino's loincloth, which is made up by colorful orange and purple feathers. The Don also carries a belt over his right shoulder, with several cigars attached to it, and sports orange moccasins. Personality Don Accino is generally a calm and laid back type of guy. He prefers mostly to lazily lie down on his sofa and drink the day away. However, he is a rather impatient and short tempered man. If things do not go well or fast enough, he will usually get very angry, which usually triggers his Devil Fruit power. Don Accino is also rather fond of his collection of captured pirate flags. He enjoys passing the time by looking at them while he drinks. He also enjoys making it bigger with every single pirate flag he and his family captures. And, naturally, he becomes extremely furious if his collection is harmed in any way. Relationships Family As the patriarch of the Accino Family, Don Accino is well respected and loved by his children. They would do anything to please him. Don Accino's children however are extremely afraid of his temper. Because the Don ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi and produces dangerously high amounts of heat when he is angry, his children try their best to keep him calm and happy at all times. The Don however loves his family very much. Seeing them defeated or otherwise makes him very mad.One Piece Anime - Episode 333, Don Accino is seen getting mad at the sight of his family defeated. Abilities and Powers As the patriarch of the Accino Family, Don Accino has high authority over his children and the business they run. Nearly everything that his family does has to be overseen by him in order for them to function well. Devil Fruit Don Accino ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to produce vast amounts of heat from his body.One Piece Anime - Episode 332, Don Accino reveals that he ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi to Zoro. With this ability, he is able to withstand the vast cold temperatures of Hyokaido. While the rest of his family have to wear at least some sort of clothing to warm themselves in Hyokaido, the Don is able to wear nearly nothing and not be affected one bit by the cold. He even is not even affected by the slab of ice on his sofa that he uses like a cushion; at the same time, Accino is immune to high heat, being able to stand in lava without suffering any injuries, let alone death. This Devil Fruit ability also gives the Don the ability to melt things with high amounts of heat in the middle of his hands.One Piece Anime - Episode 326, Don Accino is seen lying down nearly naked on a slab of ice like a cushion.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Don Accino is seen both boiling his glass of wine and then melting it with the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi. Thanks to his power, he can also fly, create strong whirlwinds and he can even swim and drink lava. History Don Accino was first seen looking at his collection of pirate flags when his children came in. With them attending, Accino celebrated his birthday party. After being told of his children's plan to give to him the Straw Hats' bounty as his birthday present, Accino toasted for his children's success and started the hunt for the Straw Hats.One Piece Anime - Episode 327, Don Accino toasts for his children's success and starts the hunt for the Straw Hats. Later, Don Accino was reported by his eldest son, Campacino, that the Straw Hats' ship had somehow managed to escape Hyokaido. Accino however reassured his son not to worry and said that they should simply capture the Straw Hats' flag to rectify the situation. His orders were then passed onto from Campacino to Accino's youngest daughter, Lil.One Piece Anime - Episode 328, Don Accino tells his son, Campacino, to take the Straw Hats' flag to rectify the situation. He is then seen drinking, waiting for his "present". He glimpses Zoro go past the window, but Campacino says he's probably too drunk. He is afterwards seen lying on an iceberg, being very irritated at Campacino,that the flag is not there yet and he cant even start the party without them. Campacino is then called away by Brindo and the Don is left alone. He is confronted by Zoro, with whom he takes a drink. He brags about his pirate flag collection, just as one of Lil's flying birds bring in the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, to Zoro's chagrin. Don Accino then asks: "A pretty flag, do not you think so too... 120,000,000 bounty-head, Roronoa Zoro?" He then prepares to fight Zoro, who slashed at him with his sword, but the strike passes through him. Then Accino gets mad, because Zoro almost cut one of his flags. His children arrive, but are unable to calm him. In order for Zoro not to anger Don Accino even more, they dispose of him through the use of a trap door. But even so they are unable to contact him and call to Brindo and Campacino for help. They arrive and manage to persuade him to cool down, just as Luffy reaches Lovely Land and shouts for his flag. Don Accino watches him near and visibly cools down, eager for a fight. After his children are beaten, he walks out into the cold and prepares to face off Luffy. Luffy confronts the Don and demands his flag. The Don becomes angry and "heats up". Luffy tries to punch him, but the Don can heat up any part of his body and so Luffy cannot land a single hit. However, Luffy then uses a slab of ice and rams it into Accino with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Meanwhile, Puzzle fights Campacino and manages to defeat him. At the same time, his crew secure their ship, which was being stolen by the Domo Penguins. As the fight progresses, the Don gets even more angry and Lovey Land starts to melt. He utilizes his power at 5.500 degrees and begins throwing "atsuyaki eggs" (heatballs) at Luffy. When this proves still fruitless,the Don amazes Luffy with "Atsu Atsu Gatling" a copy of Luffy's technique, though the punches themselves do not hit Luffy, only the generated heatballs do. After a long fight, Luffy uses Gear Second in order to end it quickly. He punches Accino and manages to throw him into the Accino Family's castle building. The majority of the flags from Accino's room are either burnt or left flying in the air. Chopper (who arrived here before with Puzzle and Jiro) found the Straw Hats' flag, but in the commotion took another one instead. Don Accino, after seeing what was left of his collection, uses his nose to gust hot air and propel himself to the ground, where he swears to get Luffy with his own hands. As Luffy and the Don fight on, Lovely Land melts away before their eyes. Soon, the temperature heats up so much that a rift in the iceberg appears, full of lava, that was released earlier during the fight, into which the Don falls. However, thanks to the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi, he is able to survive and heat up even more, to 10,000 degrees. He then proceeds to attack Luffy, trying to make him fall into the lava. He does not succeed, thanks to Nami's Cool Balls cooling a patch of lava into stone, but he then proceeds to laugh at Luffy's dreams and about pirates risking their lives for "such a stupid thing" like a pirate flag. This finally causes Luffy to be serious and somehow enables him to actually physically punch the Don, without burning, hurling him into the ruins of Lovely Land, defeating him. Whether this is a manifestation of Luffy's Haki is unknown. The Straw Hats then depart, seeing as Hyokaido begins to rip apart, and ensure to put the flag on the ship before Luffy notices that it is gone. Meanwhile, on the Accino Family's ship, Arbell apologizes to Lil for ignoring her and the entire family (minus Campacino) present their Papa with his birthday cake, which the Don mistakes for Luffy's straw hat and heat up so much that he burns through the iceberg, which he was floating on. Major Battles * Don Accino vs. Roronoa Zoro * Don Accino vs. Monkey D. Luffy References External Links * Don (honorific) - Wikipedia article about Accino's title. Site Navigation it:Don AchinoParent Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Accino Family Category:Smokers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda